Valentine
by Peggiegg
Summary: G/S A little Valentine fun..... I don't own them, just like to play with them.
1. Default Chapter

Women's voices floated through the darkened, empty halls. Grissom barely heard them as he headed towards the break room. Catherine and Greg had the night off. Warrick was covering a murder at a bar off the strip. Nick was at a B&E with injuries in Henderson. Maybe now would be a good time to talk to Sara about a vacation.  
  
He slowed as he neared the breakroom, wondering to whom Sara was speaking.  
  
"A 'naughty' stocking? What is it and why would I want one?" Sara sounded curious.  
  
"My sister gave me the idea. It was her and Jim's reward for getting all the toys put together and under the tree without killing each other or waking up the kids! It's a stocking with, well, 'adult' stuff in it." Grissom recognized Michelle's voice. She and Nick had been an "item" for quite some time now. He knew it was serious when Nick came to him about the regulations regarding spouses working together.  
  
"Greg and I did that too! Only we didn't use a stocking, just filled a box and wrapped it!" That was Heidi, Greg's new lab partner, and apparently another kind of partner tas well. Grissom raised an eyebrow *This place is fast becoming 'Peyton Place'* The thought made him chuckle quietly.  
  
Sara's curiousity grew as did Grissom's. "What did you put in it?"  
  
"Oh, a blindfold, a deck of cards - you know, for strip poker, a teddy, Rudolph boxers, complete with antlers..."  
  
"Hey! I got them for Greg too! Did Nick model them for you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but they should have been Pinnochio ones!" Michelle rolled her eyes as she laughed. Sara smirked as Heidi joined in the laughter.  
  
"We had some massage oil and scented candles in ours and some edible condoms! Never again! They were terrible! Too gummy and sticky and the flavor, well, Greg definitely tastes better!"  
  
Laughter floated out into the hallway. Grissom blushed, it really was NOT something he needed to know!  
  
Heidi jumped up as her beeper sounded. "Grissom's results should be ready shortly. Gotta go!" She rinsed her cup out in the sink and headed towards the door as Grissom entered. "I'll have your results in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Ah, thanks." Gil avoided eye contact as he headed toward the coffee pot. Michelle rose from the table and whispered to Sara as she passed. "Maybe you ought to try a Valentine's Day one!" She nodded her head towards Grissom who still had his back to the women. Then she headed out the door.  
  
"I heard laughter." Grissom turned. "Girl talk?" he asked with raised eyebrow. Sara blushed.  
  
"Maybe. Michelle was telling me about a...er..recipe she used and how it turned out."  
  
*This is interesting. Wonder if she'll tell me if I push the issue?* "What kind of recipe?" Grissom tried for innocence. Sara looked up suspiciously. "A recipe for.... for.... well, why don't I surprise you and make it for you for Valentine's Day?" Sara smirked. *If he heard us, he knows what to expect and that could be good. If he didn't, well, he'll be surprised and that could be good too!*  
  
"You expect me to trust your cooking? Sara, you make a wonderful omelet and a fairly good grilled cheese, but are you sure you're ready for dinner?" Grissom smiled, his mind racing.  
  
"Oh, it's a dessert recipe! You'll have to supply dinner." Sara smiled back, picked up her folder and headed for the door. "Breakfast after shift?"  
  
"Of course." Grissom shook his head as Sara strode down the hall. *What have I gotten myself into now?* -----------------  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Shopping

Title: "Valentine" Author: Peggie Rating: NC-17 eventually Pairing: G/S, N/OC, G/OC, W/C Disclaimer: Yeah, know I don't own them yet, just having some fun! Thanks: Karen for everything! Note: The deaf who use sign language do not sign standard spoken English. To facilitate reading the story,however, Maggie and Grissom will use standard spoken English.  
  
  
  
Grissom pulled the Tahoe into the parking lot of Good Vibrations for the fourth time in two days. This time, however, he managed to turn off the ignition, unfasten his seatbelt, exit the vehicle and pass the store before ducking into the Hallmark next door. He wandered down an aisle, silently arguing with himself over his childish inability to go into 'that' store. *You're a grown man. Men and women go in and out of that store all the time. It's clean, brightly-lit and attractively designed from the outside. You CAN do this.* So engrossed in his thoughts, he almost didn't register the tap on his shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"Dr. Grissom?" the red-haired woman signed. "I'm Maggie, from your Speech Reading class."  
  
Grissom smiled and responded, "Maggie, I recognize you. You were absent last week. No signing, just 'reading'. It was tough."  
  
"My sister is getting married in a few weeks." Maggie signed. "We had an appointment we couldn't change. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Grissom nodded and she continued, "I have to purchase some, well, stuff for Joan's party. Unfortunately none of the cashiers sign, and you know I struggle with 'reading'. Do you think you could come with me while I finish my shopping? It'll only take about ten minutes. I'm sorry to impose like this, but I really wanted to do my share of the preparation work. You know how people assume if you're deaf, you're somewhat incompetent. I never thought about not having any cashiers who sign - our local stores all do." Gil smiled at the young woman.  
  
"Not a problem, Maggie. It will be my pleasure." He followed her out of the Hallmark store and turned right. She stopped in front of the next store, turned and again signed, "Thank you!"  
  
Without thinking, he followed her in and found himself in "that" store! Blushing and trying not to make eye contact with anyone, he followed Maggie further into the store. Towards the center were several chairs and some newspapers. He touched her arm to get her attention and indicated he would wait there.  
  
Glancing around, Grissom noticed most of the customers appeared middle income and middle aged. There was something rather comforting in that. He still couldn't begin to look at the 'merchandise', but at least had made it into the store. Just as he was getting up the courage to look around, Maggie returned with several items in her basket. "I'm ready to check out. I hope you really didn't mind." She turned and headed towards the checkout counter with Gil behind her.  
  
The cashier was polite, but nervous as he rang up the items. Maggie needed to know if the store would accept her check, their return policy and the total of her order. Grissom handled the communications easily and together they left the store. Turning to thank him again, Maggie noticed the blush. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't even think what kind of a store that was! I'm so embarrassed! I hope you don't mind." Her hands flew in her efforts to apologize enough. Grissom gripped her hands gently and said, slowly, "It's OK, Maggie. I didn't mind." He released her hands and continued, signing "Just a little embarrassed. I'll get over it!" They laughed as she thanked him again and turned towards the far parking lot.  
  
Grissom watched her go. He still hadn't gotten Sara her Valentine gift. 


	3. Sara goes shopping

Title: "Valentine" Author: Peggie Rating: NC-17 eventually Pairing: G/S, N/OC, G/OC, W/C Disclaimer: Yeah, know I don't own them yet, just having some fun! Thanks: Karen for everything!  
  
Sara could have sworn it was Grissom's Tahoe pulling out of the parking lot of Good Vibrations as she pulled in. *This Valentine's Day could turn out be a lot of fun! Oh get real! He was probably just in the card store. You can't think he would actually go into an adult store, do you? My lord, you'd think someone 46 years old wouldn't be embarrassed about sex, but Gil.....well. Enough speculation, time to shop.*  
  
She pulled into a spot just in front of the store, turned off the ignition, and exited the car. The store was relatively quiet, and she browsed through the 'sale' section before heading past the movies and books to the clothing section.  
  
*Silk boxers. hmmm, black? No, red! OK. One with hearts....'Here's to getting a heart on'. Tacky, but still....OK. What else? Oh yeah, a warmer...Oh God! One with 'bugs'. Too cute!*  
  
Sara's next stop was 'toys'. *Velvet handcuffs. that could be fun. A feather tickler - he is so ticklish! OK.* Sara was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice Catherine standing next to her.  
  
"Excuse me? Sara? Helloooo?"  
  
The startled brunette jumped. "Shit! Oh Catherine! I'm sorry. I was thinking...."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you were." Catherine smirked. "Early Valentine shopping?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned, reaching into Sara's basket. "Where did you ever find one with bugs on it?"  
  
Sara was suddenly very aware of her surroundings. She looked around to see if anyone noticed. She blushed and stammered, but was cut off by Catherine. "It's OK Sara, I know about you and Grissom. My lips are sealed." She smiled at the younger woman. "That is, as long as you don't tell Warrick what I'm getting him for Valentine's Day!" They both laughed and continued to shop - together.  
  
"Catherine! I couldn't possibly! I mean....it's....well......it's smutty!" Catherine just laughed and held up the crotchless leather teddy. "He'll love it, Sara. Men really get into this stuff. Even Grissom!"  
  
Sara sighed. "And you know this.....how?"  
  
"You didn't meet Lady Heather, did you? Believe me, this will definitely surprise him.....AND turn him on. Trust me on this, OK?  
  
Sara just shook her head. "I want to surprise him...yes. But give him a heart attack? Definitely not!" But she put it in the cart anyway. *I can always bring it back.*  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------- 


	4. What is Victoria's Secret?

Title: "Valentine" Author: Peggie Rating: NC-17 eventually Pairing: G/S, N/OC, G/OC, W/C Disclaimer: Yeah, know I don't own them yet, just having some fun! Thanks: Karen for everything!  
  
In his nightmare, the calendar pages chased him chanting, "One more week! One more week! One more..."  
  
He sat up abruptly, trying to orient himself in the darkness, his heart pounding. *Take a deep breath.....OK, just a dream.....I HAVE to get Sara a gift this week. I've let it go for a while, but....if what I overheard in the breakroom is any indication, she expects more than a kiss at her door after dinner on Valentine's Day. Am I ready for this? Am I ready for...."us"?*  
  
Grissom checked the bedside clock. *4:30, might as well get up. Maybe I can stop at the Mall on the way in to work.* Gil was showered, dressed and in the tahoe in twenty minutes. *I remember Catherine saying there was a 'Victoria's Secret' in the Henderson Mall. Hopefully I can get in, get a gift and get out quickly! Don't want to be late for work.*  
  
The mall parking lot was fairly empty and Grissom found a spot close to the entrance. Checking the directory, he located the store on the second level, not far from the escalator. The store was easy to locate and attractively decorated for the coming holiday.  
  
He walked into the store and realized immediately he was out of his depth. He didn't know the names of half the items on display. This was at least as embarrassing as "that" store had been. Looking around, he tried to locate a saleswoman at least as old as Sara. There was one who looked old enough to wear the stuff on the displays. He waited while she was with another customer. *How do men do this? Go into places like this and not get flustered?* He was a nervous wreck just waiting for the saleswoman.  
  
"May I help you?" Grissom looked up. "Yes, I need a....I need....I need a valentine gift."  
  
"For your.....wife?" The saleswoman looked pointedly at his left hand.  
  
"No....my er...." *Get hold of youself!* "My girlfriend!"  
  
"OK." The saleswoman smiled at his obvious discomfort. "Did you have anything particular in mind?"  
  
Gil swallowed, the was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "Something red. She looks good in red." He was hoping that would be enough to get something off a shelf and into a bag so he could get out of there - fast!  
  
The saleswoman was having fun. "What size is she?" Some customers - men over 40, like this one - were so nervous, so embarrassed, so cute. "Did you want a teddy? Perhaps a satin sleep set? Something lacy?" She pulled a few of the 'racier' items off the shelf - she might lose the sale, but he was just too much fun!  
  
Grissom's eyes grew large as he stared at the scanty, lacy bits on the counter. He began to sweat. *Oh dear God! Why me? I can't do this!*  
  
Just as he was about to bolt, his cell rang. *Thank you, God!* "Grissom..................I'll be right in." He turned to the saleswoman. "Sorry. Emergency at work." and fled the store. 


	5. Chocolates for every occasion!

Title: "Valentine" Author: Peggie Rating: NC-17 eventually Pairing: G/S, N/OC, G/OC, W/C Disclaimer: Yeah, know I don't own them yet, just having some fun! Thanks: Karen for everything!  
  
*Four days.... I've got to do something! Catherine is off tonight. Sara's on a case.... Maybe I could talk to Warrick.* Grissom was in a panic. This Valentine thing was getting totally out of hand. If only he hadn't overheard that conversation.  
  
The breakroom was humming with conversation. Grissom walked in, heading for the coffee. After pouring a cup, he sat down with his crossword and listened to the younger men planning their Valentine 'fun'.  
  
"Can't believe you, man! Nick Stokes, sport, a married man! You really going to propose on V Day? What I wouldn't give to be there!" Warrick could barely suppress his laughter.  
  
"Oh yeah? You think Catherine would find that so funny? How do you know SHE isn't expecting a rock? Besides, how more romantic could it be? Soft music. wine. a box of chocolates and the ring. Should be good for a lot of mileage!" Nick talked a good game, but he was head over heels in love with Michelle.  
  
"Don't worry about Catherine. We have our own special V day plans.... She went shopping a week ago. Told me NOT to... ah.... dress up. I'll bring her flowers and chocolates." Warrick winked.  
  
Greg, who had wandered in during Nick's recitation, eagerly added, "You get them from "Love Me Chocolatiers"? Heidi bought some there for New Years! They are the best!"  
  
"So, Grissom. You got big plans for the 14th?" Nick's smile bordered on a leer.  
  
"It's my night off, Nick. I plan on a quiet dinner, some light reading and a good night's sleep." Grissom answered, serious as always, with one raised eyebrow. "Should I have "big" plans?" He picked up his coffee cup and headed to his office. *Chocolates! That will work!*  
  
-------------  
  
Heading home after shift, Grissom decided it was the perfect time to go to the chocolate store he heard Greg mention. The ad in the yellow pages had assured "Chocolates for EVERY occasion". He hadn't read any further - just copied the address.  
  
He parked the Tahoe in front of the attractive shop and headed in. Paying no attention to the chocolates on display, he walked over to the cashier. There were two customers ahead of him. After a moment, something registered in the back of his mind. He looked around. *NO! This has to be a hallucination! I don't believe it.* Grissom's mouth opened, then closed, as he turned around to survey the entire store.  
  
Chocolates of every color and texture. Creamy milk chocolates, heady dark chocolates, white chocolate, tinted every color of the rainbow. The displays were colorful and artistic. The packaging, outstanding.  
  
Grissom seemed rooted to the floor. The flush of embarrassment travelled up his neck to his face. His feet finally found the power to carry him to, and then out, the door. *Oh My God!*  
  
Every chocolate in the store had been an anatomically correct replica of "those" body parts! 


	6. Satin Sheets

Title: "Valentine"  
  
Author: Peggie  
  
Rating: NC-17 eventually  
  
Pairing: G/S, N/OC, G/OC, W/C  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, know I don't own them yet, just having some fun!  
  
Thanks: Karen for everything!  
  
Sara finished her coffee and put the cup in the sink. Looking around the apartment, she noted nothing out of place. They had agreed to spending their Valentine's Day date at her apartment. Grissom was in charge of supplying dinner. Sara got to pick the movie, and supply "dessert".  
  
Her dreams had been filled with him for days now. This morning's dream had been no different! His hand, his lips, his ....... *Stop right there! You still have to get through tonight! If you let your thoughts go down that road now, you'l never make it through the shift!*  
  
Grissom had seemed so tongue-tied around her as their 'date' got closer. She caught him staring more than a few times, an odd look of apprehension and desire mixed in his eyes.  
  
*Tomorrow night is THE night.* Sara shivered in anticipation. *One last quick shopping trip and I am sooooo ready. Hee-hee, Gris doesn't stand a chance! I am sooo getting him into bed tomorrow!*  
  
Sara picked up her purse and headed out the door.  
  
At her first stop, the clerk had her movie reserved. "Kiss the Sky I've never seen it. Any good?" Dan asked. "My friend described it to me as one of the most erotic, non X rated movies he'd ever seen. If Nick thinks that, it must be good. I'll let you know when I return it!" Sara grabbed the bag and headed out the door.  
  
Pulling up in front of the store, she took a bag from the back seat and headed in. "I'd like to make an exchange." She told the woman at the Courtesy counter.  
  
"No problem. It hasn't been worn?" Sara shook her head. "Fine - pick out your exchange items and come back here."  
  
Sara thanked the woman, took her receipt, and headed towards the back of the store. She found the items she wanted and headed back, stopping to pick out one more thing.  
  
There was no line, so the cashier at the Courtesy counter made the exchange and Sara headed out of Good Vibrations and on to her next stop, Bed, Bath and Beyond.  
  
There her purchase took a few minutes. Finding satin sheets in the right shade of red proved vexing. The advertisement indicated the store had plenty, 'in stock', but Sara was having no luck finding the right size for her bed. She went searching for a sales associate, a female sales associate.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for these sheets in the 'scarlett woman' color. There doesn't seem to be any in queen size." Sara indicated the bin to the saleswoman.  
  
"We have more in the back, dear. What color did you say, scarlett woman? I'll check." She returned a few minutes later with the appropriate package. "We always get a large supply in for Valentine's Day - it's one of our biggest sellers! Here you go."  
  
"Thanks!" Sara checked out and once again headed for her car. One more stop and she could head home to get ready for work.  
  
The receptionist at 'Skintastic" recognized her immediately. She clicked the intercom. "Becky, your 3 pm is here."  
  
A tall blonde walked into the reception area. "Hi Sara, right on time I see. Wish all my customers were as prompt." She smiled at the brunette. "Bikini wax, right?" Sara nodded.  
  
"So" Becky continued, "Hot date for Valentine's Day?" Again, Sara nodded. "So, with that guy you've been telling me about? He sounds great! Let's get started. I'm recommending we skip the astringent and use a cold compress instead. That way, you won't have to worry about a reaction. Don't want any "bumps" there!" Becky chuckled.  
  
" Ok. Whatever you suggest - you're the expert! Just remember, tomorrow is really important to me!" Sara smiled back. She wanted tomorrow night to be perfect! 


	7. A good offense

Title: "Valentine"  
  
Author: Peggie  
  
Rating: NC-17 eventually  
  
Pairing: G/S, N/OC, G/OC, W/C  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, know I don't own them yet, just having some fun!  
  
Thanks: Karen for everything!  
  
Unless a really tough case came up, Gil Grissom had only 12 or so more hours to live. He sat quietly in his office contemplating whom he could murder, and how to do it, in order to have to work on Valentine's night. He was going to the mall immediately after work and if he didn't find the right gift.... well, someone would end up dead. He just hoped it wasn't him.  
  
"Yes, Catherine?" He didn't look up, but he knew she was standing in his doorway.  
  
*How does he do that? He can't hear me call him across a parking lot, but he can hear me stand still?* She strolled in and sat across from him. "So, off on Valentine's Day. Big plans?" *Let's see if he'll squirm!*  
  
"Now why would you think I had 'big plans' Catherine? Aren't you the one who claimed I had no personal stuff. 'What personal stuff?' - I think that's how you phrased it. So why would tonight be any different?" He smiled to let her know he was not offended by her earlier comments and waited for her response.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you NEVER take off on a day you think the younger guys will want. And another thing, I know you well enough to notice a lightness in your usually dour demeanor when a certain brunette is around. A certain brunette who just happens to have off the same nights you do lately." She sat back and waited, watching his face carefully as he toyed with his glasses.  
  
*How much do I really want Catherine to know? ... How much do I want anyone to know, just yet? .... This - 'thing' - with Sara.... I'm not really comfortable talking with Catherine about it...*  
  
"That's your evidence? A few nights off together? Come on Catherine, I trained you better than that!"  
  
"Well, you know what they say, Gil. 'A good offense is the best defense.' See you." And she was gone, leaving Grissom to his thoughts.  
  
Down the hall, Catherine grabbed Sara and pulled her into the break room. "He's all yours. Very defensive!" Sara headed out to Grissom's office. This was going to be a good night!  
  
"I'm heading out. I have the reports for last week completed and filed. That should keep Ecklie happy for a day or two. So... see you around 7?" Sara gave him one of her special smiles.  
  
*If she only knew what she does to me!* "OK, 7."  
  
Grissom sat contemplating the empty space at the door where Sara had stood. *If she only knew.... * He got up, grabbed his jacket and headed out.  
  
  
  
The mall was fairly quiet. Grissom wandered down the main floor trying to decide what to get Sara. He stopped at a coffee vendor. After paying, he turned and something caught his eye. He walked over to the store window. It was perfect! He finished his coffee, discarded the cardboard cup, and headed into the store. 


End file.
